She Fell From The Sky
by CrystallizedBeauty
Summary: Johnny walks the empty New York streets. While talking to himself he hears a girls screaming. She then falls at his feet. What will he do?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge...  
Johnny was a different kind of man, he was very distant, very unhappy. He would kill people violently and use blood to paint a wall. Why did he do this? Not everybody knows. But I do, for I am the narrator, and I know everything. 


	2. Chapter 1- Wrong

Chapter 1: Wrong. Song: Bulivard Of Broken Dreams, Green Day

Johnny paced down empty sidewalk alone. He mumbled to himself profane words. "Why am I so foolish?" He asked. Johnny uncrossed his arms, letting them fall before flinging them in the air. "I don't know what to do! I've killed, and stopped killing! But I still don't feel right! I've even pushed out all emotion and I'm sick of it!" He glared up at the moon, it illuminated the night sky brilliantly. He glared at it like it was the cause. "Just tell me what to do!" He screamed. He fell to his knees, sobbing. He heard a scream, then snapping, then a thud. Followed by dead silence. Johnny opened his eys to a terrifying sight. There, in front of him, lay a frail young woman. She had long brown hair covering one eye. Her pale skin faded into a purple dress with netting peeking out under it. She wore high boots with a very high heel. She was covered in blood and rotting wings lay next to her. Johnny looked down apon her unemotionally. He pulled on gloves and picked her up. "I see! You're telling me to kill more! Thanks a lot!" He stormed off, to his house. He strapped her up in the same contraption as he did to Tess and Dylan. She sat there asleep for what seemed like hours. Then, she opened her eyes... 


	3. Chapter 2- A Green Moon

Chapter 2- A Green Moon

Song- I'm Not Okay (I Promise), My Chemical Romance

The womans eyes opened slowly. Her eyelashes batted and she groaned. "Wha-what?," Her eyes flew open. "JIMMY!? HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH!?" Johnny backed away startled at the sudden screaming. "No, not Jimmy. I am Nny. Now why don't you tell me who you are?" He looked at the girl rubbing his hand down a gleaming knife. "I-I'm Shae. Shae Liddell." Her eyes when from a sad crystal blue to a calm green. Her eyes were the brightest eyes Johnny had ever seen. He knew that name from somewhere. Liddell...  
"Do you have any sisters or brothers?" He asked, She nodded. "Saige Liddell. My mother is Alice Liddell. Well, not my real mother but... Yeah."  
Johnny thought, but nothing. Then he remembered. Alice works at the Brain Meet Institute. But that still wasn't it. He waved it off when Shae closed her eyes. She shattered into a thousand purple butterflies. She then appeared once more. She pinned Johnny to the ground seething. "Do you know who you're messing with!?" Johnny threw her off, she hit the floor with a grunt. He whipped out a knife, throwing it at her. She did that thing again, hitting Johnny with a frying pan. The last thing he saw was her one eye not covered by hair. It was like a green moon illuminating the dark room. That was the last thing he saw. Before he passed out. Shae picked him up. His skin turned a healthier shade of tan. She grimaced. Shea zip-tied Johnny to a chair. She smacked him across the face, hard. "Wake up! We need to talk!"

* * *

**Hey!**


	4. Chapter 3- I Remember

Chapter 3: I Remember.

Song: Secrets, OneRepublic.

Johnny's eyes slowly open. He groaned sitting up. "Shut up! I'm done with this nice girl act! You don't think I remember you! You left me alone while people laughed at me!" Johnny looked up confused, he didn't understand a word she said. Then it hit him. It was a day at school. Some kid was beating Nny up. Johnny cried and begged him to stop which made it worse. A girl was rushing to class when she dropped her books, and punched the kid straight in the face. Johnny didn't know what to do, so he ran. One day, Johnny was walking under a bridge alone. When a girl fell on him. If he weren't there to break her fall, she'd be dead. Some girls were on the bridge laughing. The same went to prom with him. The night was perfect. A little too perfect. None of the stuck-up girls were there, which was weird. The announcement of prom king and queen came on. "Johnny Casil and Shae Liddell!" This made Johnny jump. It wasn't right. When they walked on stage blood covered Shae. Everyone shouted "Carrie!" At her. She turned to hide behind Johnny, but he wasn't there anymore. He was gone. For good. Shae never saw him again.  
Shae slapped Johnny again. "Snap out of it! You remember me don't you!? That's why you're looking at me like that!," She sat in the chair in front of him sobbing into her hands. " You were gone when I needed you most." Johnny looked down sadly.

"I-I," He didn't know what to say. He looked down as well. "I didn't know what to do." He regretted those words just as he said them. Shae flashed him a look. Her eyes flushed to gray and her face shone with anger.

"YOU THINK I KNEW WHAT TO DO!? YOU THINK THAT I KNEW WHAT TO DO ABOUT BEING CALLED CARRIE ALL MY LIFE!? I STILL AM TOO!" She wiped a tear from her cheek. " I didn't know it was you until I got your hair to grow back. Oh and I used the wrong potion the first time around. Your age decreased by five years." Johnny looked up at his hair. He nodded. He was deep in thought about how good friends they were, then he ran away. He didn't know it before. It just now hit him. Then, he thought of something else.

"There is someone I would like you to meet..."

* * *

**Hello! It is 12:00 AM and I am so tired that I am hyper. I will most likely get like 13 chapters done! :3**


	5. Chapter 4-Squee

Chapter 4: Squee.

Song: (I have no idea RANDOM) Alice: Madness Returns Theme.

Johnny led Shae out his window, into his neighbors. "Where are we going?" She asked, but Johnny hushed her, for they were in a room. There, stood a young boy. At least eight years old.

"Hey, Squee." Johnny waved, kneeling down. Squee waved back. He hadn't seen Johnny for three years now. Even if he didn't want to admit it, deep down inside, he missed Johnny. He was his brother after all, but Johnny didn't know that. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Um, nothing really. Just lying around doing nothing."

"Squee, do you want to go on a walk with us?" Shae looked at Johnny funny. It was an 'I didn't agree to this' face. But, soon enough they were walking through a forest.

"Hey, lets climb that tree!" Shae pointed to a tree, its branches arched out and there were many of them. It took a lot of debate, but soon enough Shae got Johnny to climb the damn tree. They sat there for a long time, just talking away. When Squee said something that Johnny and Shae had to sit and think about.

"Nny, is that your girlfriend?"


	6. Chapter 5- Never

Chapter 5- Never Song- (IDK, you'll get that a lot.) Umbrella, Rihanna. (XD I had to!)

Johnny was awe-struck by the question Squee had asked. He didn't quite know how to answer. I mean, they never broke up, but he didn't think that they'd still technicly be dating. He found her more as a friend. -FRIENDZONED- But he also wanted Shae dead. Just then, he felt someting peircing his soul. Johnny froze up and moved his eyes towards Shae. Her eye was locked up on him. He heard something in the back of his head.  
"When I do this, I can hear what you are thinking. I can also talk to you. So, why don't you be a dear and change the subject." Johnny nodded. Looking up at Squee. "Uh, hey look! A mansion!" Johnny pointed in the general direction in front of him. Squee's eyes got huge. Johnny tuned around. There actually was a mansion. He went to go back to look at Shae. She was long gone. Her dress flowed around her legs as she ran, it wasn't graceful at all. When they all finally reached the mansion, Shae put her hand on it. It went from an ugly, old looking mansion, to a beautiful, newer looking mamsion. Johnny decided something right then and there.  
Shae could never touch him. Never. 


	7. Chapter 6- What Are You?

Chapter 6- What Are You?  
Song- (NO IDEA) Hang 'Em High, My Chemical Romance

After a long period of talking, Shae and Nny decided to move into the towering mansion. Only if Shae's family (That she had left) could live there too. "To keep it from being awkward," She said, walking away. Johnny paced behind her slowly. This was his chance. He slowly reached into his pocket and grabbed a knife. He put it away quickly as Shae turned around. "You know, I think we should date again." Johnny jumped. He knew this would be the perfect thing! The closer they got, the easier to kill her! But then, his world fell apart. For some reason, he felt warmer. He felt like smiling, like loving the world. He felt happy. Why!? He looked down at his hand. Shae had grabbed it. His skin grew darker. He wanted to pull it away but that would upset her then he'd never see her again. Making him loose his chance. He wanted to cry, tears stung his eyes. But he held them down. " You want to go and get your stuff?" Shae asked, for some reason, it took Johnny a long time to answer. "Y-Yeah, sure." He didn't want her to come, but he knew she wasn't going to stay there. They walked Squee back home as the sun began to peek out from behind the trees. Johnny told Shae to stay on the top floor and wait for him, but being a Liddell, she didn't. She slowly walked down the basement stairs. She passed by several corpses. She began to cry as she saw the people's past. Then, she stumbled over a dead bunny. She knelt down and picked it up. It sprung to life and hoped away in fear. "N-Nny?" It asked, pocking it's head partially into the light. It was a light grey color and the tips of it's ears were black. "No, I am Shae. I won't hurt you." The bunny came back into view. Johnny sat at the top of the stairway, he looked down at the two stunned. "What are you?" He asked, walking down the stairs.  
"Nny, I am a goddess..." 


	8. Chapter 7- Healing

Chapter 7- Healing Song- Moon Trance, Lindsey Sterling Johnny stormed down the stairs quickly. He stopped in front of her grabbing Shae by the top parts of her arms. She sobbed and he shook her. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Johnny screeched. Shae looked up at him, her eyes faded into a deep grey. She once again shattereed into butterflies. She pulled out a blade, pushing Johnny up against the wall. "I don't have to tell people like you my information! That's what got me raped!" Johnny's face softened. He remembered Jimmy, he remembered something else as well... His chidhood. He remembered himself lashing around, tied to a bed. Another man leaning over him. He remembered his mother opening the door calling out: Time's up! Next! "I-I know how you feel." Johnny looked down, tears streamed down his face. Shae looked at him and sat him down. He leaned on the wall with his head down. Johnny flinched as Shae ran her sharp fingernails through his hair. He wanted to pull away, to kill her. At the same time, though, he found it comforting. Something he had never felt in his life, true comfort. Shae slid her hands under his chin, lifting his head toward her. He opened his mouth slightly to say something, but nothing. "Let me help you." Shae whispered, she leaned in and pressed her lips on Johnny's. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to pull away, but he was kind of pushed up against a wall. So, he just leaned in, made it last. He realized that maybe, just maybe, this was the start of a new life. 


	9. Chapter 8- New

Chapter 8- New  
Song- Perspectives, Kutless

Johnny's flesh crawled. He hated human contact, but he liked it at the same time. It was like a love-hate situation and the love was winning. He loved this girl, whether he wanted to admit it or not. It was true. He fell asleep, he fell on his back and passed out. Shae looked down at him and smiled. She laid her head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep as well. She would have been worried, if she didn't already know what she had been doing. It was all a part of her plan for a new, better, Johnny.


	10. Chapter 9- Ready

Chapter 9- Ready  
Song- Thank You For The Venom, My Chem.

Johnny's eyes slowly opened to the bright sun. It gleamed through the cracks in the boards covering his windows. He stretched, sitting up. He didn't get far. He just sat on the couch and awaited Shae's awakening. He twiddled his thumbs and looked over at her once and a while. He had dragged her up the stairs and laid her on the other side of the couch. She looked so peaceful, so pure. He had known her from before. But not like this. It was different. She was different. He wanted to be with her, but that wasn't like him. This was just her "powers" working on him. They would ware off soon enough. He slowly moved his hands, and ran the through her hair. She moved her head on his lap. Johnny moved his hands back quickly, his eyes got really big. But he then looked back down at her. Nail Bunny hopped up on the arm of the couch. His blue eyes sparkled in happiness.  
"Nny, you happy now?" He looked up at Johnny. Johnny looked down at Bunny and thought for a few moments.  
"Yes Bunny, yes I am. I am ready for change." Johnny looked back at Shae. She opened up her eyes, and smiled up at Johnny.  
"Shae, do you know what's wrong with me?" Shae's smile vanished for a few seconds, and came back again.  
"No, but we can take you to a doctor though." Johnny looked over at Bunny. He hated doctors. He looked back to Shae.  
"Fiiiinneee!"


	11. Chapter 10- Love

Chapter 10- Love  
Song- chasing cars, snow patrol

Johnny was put on pills. He didn't want to take them, but he did. Four years. They dated for four years.  
Seltember 30, 2011. Johnny led Shae out of their mansion, walking her out to a field.  
"What are you doing, Nny?" Shae gripped Johnny's hand attempting to keep up.  
"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time." He turned his head slightly, smiling.  
Johnny stood her in front of him. The grass waved in the calm breeze. He kneeled, pulling a box out of his back pocket. He opened it slowly, it showed a small band, a purple sapphire in the middle. It had vine looking designs on the outside. It was a beautiful ring. Then, Johnny said the words.  
"Shae, will you marry me?" Shae's eyes filled with tears. She had been waiting all of her life to hear those words. She fell to her knees and grabbed his hands.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Shae pressed her lips against Johnny's. Johnny wrapped his arms around Shae and leaned on his back. He slid the ring on Shae's finger. She laid her her head on Johnny's chest and smiled. Soon enough, they would be joined together forever.  
October 13, 2011. Johnny stood at the end of a brick trail. A preacher stood slightly behind him. Friends and family sat in chairs before him. He watched as Saige and her husband Jack walked down the isle. Jack was his soon to be brother in law, so he was Johnny's best man. Saige was Shae's maid of honor. They were followed by Shae and Johnny's friends Ashley and Kevin. "Here comes the bride" began to play, and Shae came into view. She walked with her mother. Shae had a long white dress on, it was plain up top, but on the bottom it looked like feathers bursting out in cream and pink shades. She had her hair pulled up in a bun and her face was covered by a vail. Her makeup was a light shade of cream. She was stunning.  
Johnny grabbed Shae's hands, they did their vows, and put on their rings.  
"You may kiss the bride." The preacher snapped her book shut, putting her hands out. Shae lightly pulled Johnny's head into a soft kiss. Johnny arched his back before they broke. They were now together forever.  
The reception was also taken place outside. The dance floor was some grass in between trees. The trees had lights strung on them. There was also a sight hanging from one tree reading: MR & MRS JOHNNY CASIL.  
After the reception, Johnny carried Shae bridal style out to his car. He placed Shae in the passenger, starting up the car. They all waved to their friends as they drove away. "Just Married" read the back of his car.  
"Prairie house?" Shae smiled as she slipped her hand into Johnny's free one.  
"Yep." He smiled. They drove off to an off place in New York.  
Their honeymoon wasn't how most people have theirs. Johnny and Shae laid in bed, watching TV. It was very slow moving. Nothing was really happening. Until Johnny pulled Shae up close to him as he began to speak.  
"I can't believe we got this far." He whispered into her ear. Shae grinned and snuggled her head into Johnny's arm.  
"I can't believe it either, and I can't wait to start a family with you." Johnny smiled, but it soon turned into a worried look.  
"But we hate sex!" He frowned. Shae frowned as well, but it faded back into her hopeful smile that Johnny loved.  
"We'll find a way. It'll be fine. But hey, your immortal! No more eating, using the bathroom, worrying about death, and bloody tears!" Johnny giggled at the last part. Shae lightly kissed Johnny on the cheek. He grinned.  
"Fuck, it's hot in here." Johnny flung off his shirt.  
"Really? I'm cold."  
"Here, take it." He pulled it over top of Shae. She looked up at him and brushed the small strings of hair out of his face. Johnny grinned and pushed his lips against hers. Shae rolled on top of Johnny, pushing down harder.  
Johnny moaned, rolling Shae on her back. He planted love bites down her neck. Shae ran her hands down Johnny's back. Her fingers ran over scars and old scrapes. This made Shae want to cry, but she remembered that they were old. So they kept going. Shae kissed Johnny one last time before he rolled over and allowed Shae to lay next to him. She laid her head on his chest. Johnny wrapped his arms around Shae holding her as they slept.


	12. Chapter 11- Downfall

Chapter 11- downfall.  
Song- Hello, Karmin.  
It rained for the next year. Yes, I said it. A whole year. So the family stayed inside and did things to pass the time.  
"3...2...1 ready or not!, here I come!" Shae skidded down the hallways, and into dark corners of the mansion she had never seen before. And yet, she could not find any of the three people hiding! (Alice didn't want to play.) So, she began opening every door. Her dress fluttered around her legs as she ran. Shae quickly stopped in front of a brown door. Her heels screeched against the wood. It was a door below the staircase on the main floor. _Who would hide here?_, she thought. But right as Shae went to open the door, a hand bursted the door open. Shae screeched, but then realized it was Saige.  
"You scared the shit out of me Saige!" She giggled, pulling Saige out of the cramped room.  
"I was going all Harry Potter up in there!" She laughed, walking into the living room, the starting place.  
And so Shae continued her journey. She once again found no one. She still had Jack and Johnny to find. She walked into the bathroom (the door was open) to find where Jack was hiding, and now sleeping. In the bathtub. She found this as an advantage. So, getting Saige, they began to pile makeup on Jack. To wake him up, they got a water bottle and put lemonade in it, poked a hole in the top, and began to spray Jack in the face with it. He woke up screaming.  
"JOHNNY?! ARE YOU PISSING ON ME?!" The girls laughed and Jack looked up unamused. He looked in the mirror to see running makeup. After taking it off, he went back to the starting place with Saige.  
Shae continued her turn, searching for Johnny. She went up the stairs, no Johnny, up another flight, no Johnny. Then, she checked the balcony. He could be there, it was covered. She opened the door, and there he was. Sitting ever so still. As if he were waiting for her.  
"Found you!" She laughed, and pulled Johnny down the stairs to see Saige and Jack gone, and the door wide open. It wasn't raining. Johnny and Shae ran out the door as well, running far into the woods on the tree they had been with _Squee_ on.  
"I love this tree." Johnny sighed, climbing to the top. He sat on a branch, and peered out on to New York. It was so beautiful. It began to rain again, and so they went back inside to play more childish games. Not before they got a new member, though..


	13. Chapter 12- A New Potion

Chapter 14: A New Potion.

Song: Counting Stars, OneRepublic (I might have used this song before, I don't really care!)

Johnny looked down at a the twelve year old and smiled. "So, Squee, this is your new family!," He giggled pulling him into a closet. "Now, we hide." Squee in turn giggled as well, and looked up at Johnny.  
"Johnny, you look younger..." Johnny's eyes grew large. He rushed out of the room searching for Shae.  
Only a few moments later, he found himself in the basement watching Shae brew a potion.  
"So you say five years?" She asked, throwing pinches of salt into a cauldron.  
"Yes." Johnny replied. He watched as Shae threw in five of what seemed to be rabbits feet. Bunny was standing next to him. _Was_. He hopped off when Shae pulled out the rabbits feet. Shae poured the thick solution out into a bottle. Shae turned to look at Johnny.  
"This is a splash potion, I have to throw it at you."  
"Alright then." With a swift motion, Shae threw the potion into Johnny's face. He screeched, holding his face. Shae rushed over picking glass out of his skin. He looked up. He was once again thirty years of age. He stood up and stretched. They then continued their game of hide and seek.


	14. Chapter 13- Purple

Chapter 13- Purple  
Song- Bird and The Worm, The Used

* * *

**Sorry, I'm switching over to first person POV. I think it would be more descriptive. It's from Johnny's view. Just so you know.**

* * *

I laid in my bed. The soft sheets made my neck and cheeks feel warm. I looked up at the ceiling awaiting Shae, she had been showing Squee his room. I began to fall asleep. I quickly sat up so that I didn't. I got out of the bed and paced the room. I ran my hands through my wet hair. My hand went through my hair and then down my neck. I felt all of the deep cracks and scars. I quickly pulled my hand away and sat down in a plush chair across the room. I heard paws patting across the floor, and a soft voice echo from the hallway.  
"Nny? It's me, Bunny." It said as I grinned and replied.  
"I'm in here." I opened the door and watched as light flooded the hall way. There sat a grey bunny looking up at me in pure amazement. It scratched at my leg as if he wanted to be picked up. So I did. I carried him back to the chair. I sat down and looked at him as he snuggled his furry head into my upper stomach. I ran my hands through his fur and began to relax in the chair. Before I knew it, I was asleep. Little did I know, I wouldn't wake up as my new self, but my old self, I would wake up as my former evil self.  
My hands were clenched around Shae's neck. My deep blue eyes became sharp in the iris. Shae screamed, begging to let go. I didn't of course. I just grinned and watched as she tried to pry my hands away. I slowly pulled one hand away and grabbed a knife. I held it toward her throat.  
"Johnny, please! I-I..." I watched as she hit the floor bleeding by he throat. I knew she'd come right back. So as soon as I had the chance, I bailed. I just ran. I didn't make it far though, Saige had caught me. She threw a potion at me. I hit the floor, holding my face.  
"This should keep you under control for a year or two. Apparently your meds aren't good enough. This should do though." Saige picked me up and threw me onto the bed. It didn't feel as comfortable as it was before, maybe it was because I had glass in my back. I don't really know. I watched as Saige rushed to her sister to provide aid. Before I could sit up or even say anything, I found Shae and Saige leaning over the bed staring at me in awe.  
"What?" I asked sitting up quickly rushing into the bathroom staring in the mirror. Something was off about me. I couldn't put my finger on it at first, but then it hit me. I slowly looked up at my face, then my eyes. I then noticed that that was what they were staring at. My eyes weren't right. They were _purple_.

* * *

**Let me know if you like the first or third better in the reviews. **


End file.
